


Guest of Honor

by japansace



Series: Putting the "Victor" in Victorian [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Epilogue, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, and they lived happily ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japansace/pseuds/japansace
Summary: It's a day like any other when Victor and Yuuri's lives change forever.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Putting the "Victor" in Victorian [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591126
Comments: 28
Kudos: 102





	Guest of Honor

**Author's Note:**

> It feels weird to make my first fic of 2020 something I wrote in 2017, but well... here we are.
> 
> So anyway, I was going through my notes app last night and stumbled upon this little epilogue I wrote to Gentleman Caller when only like... two chapters of it were out? And I thought it was cute enough to polish up and post. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Victor Nikiforov was a practical man.

Said no one.

_Ever._

How could he be when he woke up next to the epitome of human perfection each morning? When Victor blinked languidly into the light and spied adorable chubby cheeks and beautiful, wind-swept black locks and deep, soulful chocolate eyes, he simply _had_ to believe in the fantastical.

Because there was no way Yuuri was in his arms through pure serendipity. Victor refused to believe it.

He had similar thoughts when he went to work one day to find the embassy in total disarray. Before he could get properly swept up in the chaos, however, he pulled aside a footman and demanded an explanation.

To which he got a lot more than he bargained for.

During the night, a baby had been left on the embassy's doorstep, complete with a note in Cyrillic writing. The mother, presumably, wrote that she couldn't take care of the child any longer and wanted "someone from the old country" to take them in.

And in that moment, Victor thought that she might, just perhaps, be referring to him.

Because this was fate, right? It simply had to be.

It took every ounce of Victor's self-control to hand over the baby to Scotland Yard as was required of him. Because if he was going to adopt this child, he was going to do so _properly_.

Besides which, he should probably inform his husband of his intention to expand their family, first.

They had certainly talked about it. After all, their families bothered them about it on a near-daily basis. But they weren't particularly in a rush, they agreed, so they held off until the time was right.

The time was right.

Victor knew he should have gone about it in a better way. He should have invited Yuuri out to a romantic locale and gotten down on one knee all over again and asked him carefully what he thought on the matter.

But instead, Victor simply blurted it out when Yuuri had a slice of katsudon halfway down his throat.

"A b-b-baby?" Yuuri sputtered, coughing around his chopsticks. "What? Where?"

"At the embassy this morning," Victor expounded, only then realizing he had said his thoughts aloud. "The parent was Russian... Wanted them to be raised by someone of the same ethnicity, it seems.”

"How old?"

"Huh?"

"How old, Victor?"

"Oh, ah..." Victor had to think. He was certainly no doctor, but he made some quick estimates. "Maybe a month or two...? Not old."

"Where now?" Yuuri's brain was running slow in light of these revelations, English words coming to him few and far between.

"Scotland Yard," Victor supplied, wondering where Yuuri was going with this.

Yuuri pushed his katsudon away from him.

Immediately, he was on his feet, grasping Victor's forearm and ushering him towards the door. "We're leaving," he said simply.

It was Victor's turn to be confused. "Where?" he inquired as Yuuri called for Yakov to bring the carriage around.

"Scotland Yard, of course," Yuuri answered, a look of fierce determination smoldering in his eyes. "We're going to go get our baby."

And Victor hadn’t thought he could love Yuuri more. Ah, what a fool he’d been.

They arrived at the police station quicker than Victor had ever thought possible, and yet, it still felt an eternity. Yuuri wasted no time at all carving a path to the front desk and inquiring about the child.

It took several bats of the eyelashes and "please, officer"s, but in the end, Yuuri got them past the checkpoint.

At last, they saw the baby.

Blessedly, the little thing was asleep. Victor couldn't imagine what hell Yuuri would have wrought had the baby been crying when they’d arrived.

"Victor, we can't just leave them here."

Victor couldn't agree more.

It took a couple hours of heavy negotiation, but they finally got their wish. With temporary documents in hand (permanent ones to come later, under the supervision of a magistrate), Yuuri, tucked under the arm of Victor, carried the baby—their baby—out of the station.

The moment the carriage jolted into motion, Yuuri's head fell against Victor's shoulder.

"I'm tired," he murmured, and he looked so cute then that Victor couldn't stop himself from pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"I know," Victor answered. "You worked so hard today for our little family. I'm very proud of you."

"Mmm... Thank you." Sleepily, he gazed down at the child, squirming but content in his arms. "It was worth it."

Victor couldn't be expected to restrain himself. With one hand resting on the baby's stomach, he learned in and pressed their lips together, drinking in the sweetness of his beloved husband.

The rest of the ride was blissfully peaceful. Their baby couldn't be expected to spoil them further with such exemplary behavior, but for the moment, Victor and Yuuri reveled in it.

Because who knew what kind of noise they would have to face tomorrow, when the community inevitably found out?

But for that short distance between the bustling streets of London and the Nikiforov household, Victor's whole world was right there in that carriage. He had woken up that morning with a beautiful husband, and he'd be going to sleep that night with a beautiful husband _and_ a beautiful baby.

He thanked whatever higher being that was watching over him—whoever allowed him this moment and this life—a hundred times over in the span of time it took them to arrive home.

**Author's Note:**

> They name her Anastasia (Anna for short, so Yuuri's parents can more easily pronounce her name), and she wants for nothing ever again, the end. <3


End file.
